


Whirlwind

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Peraltiago smut-shots [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Coda, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Episode: s03e01 The New Captain, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Humor, Jake Peralta's Talented Mouth, Kinky, Laughter During Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Second Time, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, eager to please, second time together, sex fantasies, what am i to do with all these emotions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Smut that immediately follows the decision to screw light and breezy. Kinda kinky, kinda awkward, kinda giggly, and definitely happy.





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by the influx of the New Captain smut we got recently (which I was very thankful for)  
> I wanted to contribute too!  
> In case you couldn't tell, instead of going the Hot and Sexy™ PWP we broke a rule route of sex from that episode, I went the Let's Get Emotional™ screw light and breezy route of sex from that episode.  
> The world could always use some more Peraltiago smut! If anyone wants to jump on this bandwagon with me and write MORE New Captain smut, consider yourself officially invited.  
> Now, without further ado, here is the porn you've been promised.

Charles, gracefully, left soon after Amy arrived, though his insinuating tone at leaving them to 'talk’ didn't help much. Thankfully, they didn't have to deal with him being overbearing and making things awkward and creepy for long (it would have been a lot less creepy if he stopped knowingly pumping his eyebrows every time he used the word 'talk’).

And when he was gone, they did talk ( _just_ talk). They sat on the couch and talked for the next two hours, and it was great, just being them. They were great. Together.

* * *

After they’d been talking and laughing for hours because god, he really was her best friend, and this, them, was so easy- well, she kissed him again.

Cause she wanted to. She’d been thinking about it an awful lot. She couldn't help but think about kissing his lips when he was being all cute and smiley like this.

Plus, she figured she didn't have to deny herself the liberty of kissing Jake Peralta on the lips. So she did exactly that.

The kiss started sweet enough, when she was sitting next to him and leaning in to capture his lips, but then, _oh,_ Jake’s hand was on the small of her back, pulling her closer, and her teeth were tugging on his bottom lip to turn this into something deeper.

It took her about two seconds to readjust herself, so she was effectively straddling his lap, all the while remaining lip locked, her tongue taking everything his mouth had to offer.

God, he’d give her anything, he'd give her everything. She already pretty much had all that he was, all that he was going to be. And when she was kissing him like she was claiming him, laying to waste anything other than her hold on him, the feeling of her skin, the taste of her lips, till this was all there was. Amy kissed him like it was _right._ Not just good (or great, amazing, fantastic). But something right.

Amy kissed him like finally and _supposed to be._

And she kissed him something brilliant.

He could feel her smiling against his lips, and he had a feeling she was having the same thoughts she was.

Breathing exhilaration, almost smirking every time their lips parted and made that delicious sound before tilting into a better position and going back in for more.

Amy went up to cup his jaw as she kissed him something senseless, her other hand rubbing up and down his arm as she moved against him because god, she just wanted to touch him. So much.

And with the warm hands pressed against her back, or occasionally running through her hair, she was sure the feeling was mutual.

Whenever Amy stopped and pulled away from him, this little, barely audible whine fell from his lips and made her stomach clench with desire.

“You mind if we try this again right now?” She asked with her best attempt at something flirty and confident. She couldn't help fiddling with his hair as she smiled, twisting the short curls around her finger only to unwind and try again. “Last night was a bit fast,” she continued, mindlessly twirling those soft brown locks.

“Oh,” Jake said, his cheeks going an adorable shade of pink. She had half a thought to ask him why before he started apologizing.

“Sorry-”

“Oh no, not like that!” She quickly corrected, eyes wide in alarm when she realized how that sounded, and how he had interpreted the statement. “I didn't mean it like that. I mean, god, were you even there?” She laughed nervously. “Last night was stupid good, if you’ll recall, and you, I mean, you _know_ you have nothing to worry about.”

Because honestly, how could he jump to that assumption when that was so clearly the opposite of their experience the night from before.

“Well,” he started hedging, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I _thought_ , but… like what else is that supposed to mean?”

“Okay, let's get this straight first. Last night was awesome. You know that. You were there.”

“True dat.”

Amy tried not to smile too widely at that, she really did. But she clearly failed. And she was okay with that.

“It was really hot too. Everything about it was. In that sort of dam breaking primal desire sort of way, you know? And it was just stupid good. But tonight… I wanna take my time with you,” she said, dragging her finger down his chest, pairing it with a playful bite to her lip.

Jake swallowed thickly, and she revelled in the effect she already had on him.

“So-?”

“Yeah,” she said, quickly scrambling off him and making a beeline to his bedroom.

* * *

“Oh yeah, much better.” She couldn't get enough of the feeling of running her fingers through his hair, and Jake seemed to respond particularly well to it, so she didn't try to curb her enthusiasm or hide her appreciation.

Amy was once again straddling his lap, but now they were in bed, Jake was shirtless, sucking on her neck and in the process of removing hers too. Taking his sweet time too.

Fiddling with the buttons on her blouse, undoing them at a maddening pace, and making sure to brush his lips over every new inch of exposed skin before getting started on the next one.

“Didn’t get to, oh, explore like this last night,” Amy couldn't exactly keep a level voice when he was licking and nipping at her collarbone. He hadn't even unbuttoned her shirt all the way. There was still four or five more to go. And Jake was just skimming his finger over the exposed sliver of skin just above her navel, raising her hair on end with the way his touch grazed her.

When he was finally through he pushed her shirt off her shoulders, and she shimmied it the rest of the way off and onto the floor before attacking his lips again.

Really taking control of the kiss, a little forceful, in that good way- the way that took his breath away.

Jake shuddered as she lightly dragged her nails down his scalp. She wasn't stingy with her touch, and he was absolutely loving it.

She nipped his lower lip before leaving them behind, kissing along his jaw as she murmured to him in her most seductive voice. “I always thought you’d be… _particularly_ fun to tease,” she told him, giving his hair a light pull to tilt his head to the side and open up his throat to her.

He went willingly, easily, actually moaning at the slight tug as she attached her lips to his neck. “Get you all desperate,” she licked up the column of his throat, “and whining,” she sucked lightly on the sensitive bit of skin just under his jaw. Then she nipped him, hearing his breath hitch and feeling his pulse jump beneath her lips. “Tease you till you're begging. Maybe get a few whimpers, if I'm lucky.”

“Holy fuck, Amy,” he groaned like her words actually hurt him.

She paused, lifting her head with a concerned look. “What? Too much?” She asked, worried she might have gone a bit too far with it (they didn't exactly talk a whole lot the night before, mostly just noises).

“God, where was this dirty talk last night?” Jake moaned, practically heaving, wrapping his arms around her to pull her flush against him in a way that gave her no choice but to interpret as him _loving_ it right now. Good, that was good.

She let out a little relieved breath, that was also an exhale of something that just… god, the sound of his voice right now. It was to die for.

She dipped her head back down, finding her favorite spot on his throat.

Amy smirked against his skin. “I was too busy fucking you.”

“Oh my god, fuck me _now_ ,” he groaned, the perfect picture of desperation as he gripped her hips to help her grind down on his erection.

They were both wearing far too many clothes.

“So impatient,” she tsked before kissing him to make sure he knew exactly how much she enjoyed his eagerness. It was a whole lot.

With deft hands she reached up behind her back and undid her bra, which soon joined her blouse on the floor.

He exhaled at the sight of her bare breasts. Jake was pretty sure he was never going to get used to this. Get used to seeing her. God, she was beautiful. Breathtaking, gorgeous, other adjectives. Amy was everything in the book. The most beautiful person in the world was in front of him right now, with her shirt off no less, so you couldn't really blame him for being astounded at the sight, right? Roaming her with his eyes, wanting to commit every inch of her to memory. Though he knew his memory would never be able to do her justice. Amy Santiago was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen- the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth, he was sure of it. So beautiful in every single way.

It was then that he noticed Amy giving him a weird look for all his silent staring (gawking, really), which he soon recovered from with a flawless save.

“Noice. Just as awesome as I remember,” he said, tearing his eyes away from her breasts.

“Oh my god, if you say noice or smort when we’re having sex, I swear I'm gonna hit you,” she laughed, head buried in her hands.

“Ugh, you know my pronunciation gets weird, when I'm like, flustered and junk. Sorry, I didn't mean that,” he winced, actually cringing at his horrible attempt at recovering from being caught staring a weirdly long time. Maybe he wasn't as quick of a thinker as he liked to think. “I mean, your boobs are awesome. Like really awesome. Sorry, that sounded really douche-y back there. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, but I guess I'm not used to being able to say that now when I think it just, god, all the time, and I kinda panicked, and you know, my go to response is 'quick, make a joke to minimize-’”

Amy cut off his rambling with an insistent press of her lips against his. She molded her lips to his, steady and stable, and it took a few seconds of her calming and assuaging kiss before she felt at least some of the tension leave him.

She gave him two quick kisses following that, her fingers softly stroking his temple while she gave him a reassuring smile.

“You're right, Jake. I _do_ know you,” she said, giving him another sweet kiss because she couldn’t resist.

"That’s why I'm here. Cause I know you. And I want you. Actual you, Jake. No one else. Cause if you find a Jake Peralta who even thinks about confessing feelings without using the term romantic-stylez, then I want nothing to do with him," Amy told him honestly. And the way Jake was looking at her right now, like she was heaven on Earth, filled her with warmth. She cupped his cheek, her fingers as fond of him as her smile was. “I want my goofy partner who knows exactly how to annoy me after all these years,” she teased, and the most beautiful smile bloomed across his face. She liked him like this, looking so happy. Cause of her. “My partner who never stops trying to make other people smile, never stops trying to make me smile. That guy who rambles and makes jokes when he doesn't know what to say, and says things like noice and smort happens to be the person I like very much, okay?” She kissed his forehead.

“You. I want you,” Amy murmured. “I want you, Jake. I was…” she paused, willing herself to have the courage to be vulnerable and say what she was really thinking and feeling. She’d never been good at that. Telling Jake how she felt. About him, at least. She's never been good about opening up and telling him the truth, the bare truth, and he deserved better. She knew he did. He deserved so much better from her, and she was determined to give it to him. “I was really happy yesterday. And last night. And I'm really sorry about… what happened. The last couple hours before I came here and knocked on your door- they really sucked. For me. They were the worst. Especially when I was… I was really happy waking up next to you this morning. And I'm… I'm really glad we’re doing this for real now. Really happy too,” she murmured, stroking his cheek and staring into his big brown eyes, so warm and kind.

Jake took an exaggerated sniff, and started rubbing as his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Santiago. Please stop saying such nice things, you're gonna make me cry during sex which is so not cool.”

Then he pulled her into a kiss that really conveyed how much that meant to him. How much she meant to him.

She gave him an impish smile and shrugged in a sort of 'what can you do’ way.

“Though do you really…” she bit her lip, hesitating. Maybe thinking better of it after all.

Jake tilted his head up to her with a curious look, letting her know she had his full attention (which she wasn't quite sure she wanted, as she could feel her face heat up before she even asks her question).

And… she balked. Completely abandoning her question, saying nothing at all.

“What?” He prompted gently, interweaving their fingers together and waiting for her to continue.

Amy stared down at their fingers, gnawing on her lip before biting the bullet.

“Do you really… think about it? That often? That I'm… beautiful?”

She wasn't really sure how she expected him to respond. If he was just sweet talking and didn't really mean that, did she want him to tell her the truth (her main concern in even asking), or did she want him to make something up? If he made a joke, would that be a good thing? That he really did think she was beautiful a lot and just trying to minimize it?

“Oh my god, all the time,” he groaned, burying his head in his hands in defeat. “Just, like, 24/7, Amy. I swear to god, I'd you could hear even half the thoughts I think about you day in and day out even you would call me a sap and tell me to shut the hell up. There's only so many ways I can tell you how beautiful you are. And I have to deal with those thoughts every single day. Every time I see your stupid, gorgeous, perfect face. And it's like- I already like you so much it's ruining my life, do you have to be so cute and sexy and gorgeous and beautiful all the damn time too? And apparently yes, you do. Or you just are. And I think about it all the time.”

“Maybe you should tell me that more often,” she teased, tongue in cheek.

“Oh I will, definitely will,” he assured her, wrapping her up in another amazing kiss.

“Let me show you,” he said, into her lips, using his sexy voice (at least, that's what she called it- and she was pretty sure he called it that too).

Just like that, it was back on again.

“O-okay.” Amy swallowed, quite frankly astounded by how quickly he could take things back up to a fuck me or I'm gonna die level. She had to admit, it was a very good level to be at.

* * *

With a few readjustments (namely things like removing pants), Jake had her gently laid on his bed while he hovered over her, plying her with kisses that seem like they have a downward trajectory, but he was taking his sweet time. As such he was particularly enamored with her throat, and gave it a lot of attention, which she couldn't say she minded. All his licks and nips and bites.

Sucking at the hollow space above the center of her collarbone, his fingers trailed down her stomach, past her navel, playing with the waistband of her underwear in that toying manner of his that was so, so hot.

Her eyes slipped closed, and she let her hands wander all over him too. Touching his body like she’s wanted to for an awful long time.

His skin was so warm, and his shoulders felt so good above her, his solid frame boxing her in in a way that was too frenzied to be properly enjoyed the night before. Be _appreciated._

“I think about this during work, you know,” he said, low, between his sloppy kisses pressed to her sternum.

Amy’s eyes flashed open in surprise. “You- you do?” Her voice quivered.

Jake was looking up at her with nothing but desire in his eyes, and she squirmed at the sight, squeezing her thighs together to appease the pang sent to her core.

She knew Jake, who was still fiddling with the waistband of her most definitely soaked panties could feel her suddenly squeezing her legs together, and knew exactly why.

Good, she wanted him to know. What he was doing to her. Good.

He nodded in answer to her question. “Try not to,” he said, placing a light kiss to her already stiff nipple. “Can’t help myself sometimes,” he paused, almost as if to think better of it, before fully engulfing it with his lips, swirling his tongue as he finally dipped past her waistband with his coy little fingers.

A part of her wanted to rock her hips up, beg him to stop going so slow, to give her something other than these teasing touches.

But she didn't.

She just took it.

Because a much bigger part of her liked the way he was teasing her, and wanted to drag it out even longer.

“Tell me about it,” she said, parting her legs when she felt him stroking at her slicked up curls because yes, she wanted him to touch her.

Jake's fingers were so much better than just squeezing her legs trying to give herself some of that delicious pressure.

“Oh, you know, just having you like this,” he said casually, dipping into her folds. “Laid out across my desk. Wouldn’t dream of messing up _your_ desk, but I’d fuck you five ways to Sunday on mine.”

Amy had to moan at that, he knew her so well.

Though it wasn't just the image he conjured up in her mind that had her making noise- a big part of it was his finger dragging up so close to where she needed him- but no, he won't touch her there, not quite yet.

No, instead he was just stroking up and down her sex, never getting too close to her clit, cause he was a such a tease and he knew it. He _enjoyed_ it.

“Sometimes I think about just, pinning you to the door of the evidence lock up.”

Amy actually squeaked when his nail grazed her clit, and he gave her one, two, three strokes with the pad of his thumb before pulling away again, almost like he was rewarding her for the noise. It took all her self restraint to not push up so needy against his fingers.

Instead, she pulled his head up to hers to catch him in a breathtaking kiss, hoping that maybe she could distract him from his game, and maybe he’d give her what she wanted from him.

(Maybe scraping her clit with his nail again, a little harsher this time, god that’d be good)

Amy pulled open his bottom lip (mostly for herself. Okay, all for herself) and started aggressively  tongue fucking him, cause it felt too good not to.

Jake slipped two fingers inside her, delighting at how she felt around him, all slick heat that clenched around his fingers, already pulsing. At first his touch was inquisitive, like an introduction, but soon he started moving them in and out of her at the same pace as her tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth

She groaned, rocking onto his fingers to help him with the rhythmic finger fucking that felt, god, it felt good. She wanted more. More of it, more of him.

Her hips faltered when he pressed down on her clit, hard, rubbing her in these tight little circles that had her panting into his mouth and fluttering around his fingers, her arms wrapped under his and clinging to his shoulders.

“Jake,” she breathed. She needed more, but wasn't sure how to ask him, how to articulate exactly what she needed from him.

All she could think was him. _Him him him._

“Yeah?” He asked with a cocky little smirk before stealing one, two kisses from her.

She made this frustrated little whining noise that was equal parts cute and sexy, and it just killed him.

She almost protested when he slipped his hand out of her underwear, but he quickly followed the move by pulling them down her legs and tossing them on the floor too.

Now, all she could think was _finally,_ feeling so relieved.

“Thank god,” she accidentally said out loud.

“Now who’s impatient?” Jake teased with that silly smile of his.

“Only for you.”

“Yeah? How impatient?” He asked, placing delicate kisses up her thighs, but two could play at that game.

“I think about you too,” she told him confidently, relaxing into the sheets, head resting on the pillows to get the perfect view of him going down on her. “I think my favorite precinct fantasy is having you in the interrogation room, handcuffed to the table. And you’re fully dressed in your nice work clothes, wearing your tie, sitting in that chair and handcuffed to the table like a common criminal. And all you can do is _watch._ I _make_ you watch. Watch and squirm as I start stripping and touching myself in front of you, and there’s absolutely nothing you can do about it. Absolutely helpless, while I’m over here having the time of my life and telling you how good you look, all desperate and sitting still for me, and no matter how much you beg me to let you go, to let you taste me, I don’t. I just keep you locked up the whole time, and you have to watch me pleasure myself, unable to do anything about it or how hard you are. That’s a good one to think about.”

Jake gulped, so loudly it caught her attention, realizing she had closed her eyes when describing one of her more exhibition-y fantasies.

She looked down to see he’s stopped kissing her thighs, just… gazing at her as she described the fantasy to him.

“Holy fucking shit, Amy, I think that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard,” he breathed in wonder.

Her face heated up a bit at his praise, and the wanton look in his eye. Inwardly please that he appreciated it too.

“Do you have more of them? Of me?”

“Maybe,” she said with a sly smile that forced him to conclude that yes, she had more. A lot more.

“Tell me. All of them,” he ordered, an impressive mix of demanding and so fucking desperate. Jake nipped at the sensitive skin at the apex of her inner thigh, and Amy squeaked and bucked up into him, wanting more.

“What do I- what do I get out of them?” She asked, wiggling her hips to get her attention (though she already had his attention, all of it). She remembered how good his mouth felt on her last night, and he was just teasing her by keeping those talented lips of his so close when he _still_ wasn’t eating her out yet.

She was trying to negotiate, you see, but he wasn’t having it.

“You know what you’ll get,” he told her. Then he was pawing her legs open further, settling down between them on his stomach, and she started speaking before he even gave the soft kiss to her pubis mons and proceeded to part her with his tongue, cause she wanted the reward, she did. She knew what he’d give her. What he was _capable_ of giving her. Plus, she wanted to tell him.

If there was anything hotter than Jake going down on her while she vividly described her explicit fantasies of him, she certainly couldn’t think of it with his head between her legs right now.

“Do you, _ooo,”_ Amy cooed as he gently scraped her clit with his teeth. Mindlessly she wove her fingers into his hair, curling them and hanging onto him. “Do you want just- just the precinct ones? Or the not-precinct ones too?”

Jake just hummed, didn’t stop, kept licking and lapping at her, which she took to mean as ‘your choice’.

“I… Uh… I… Um, sorry, it’s kinda hard to think when you’re doing that,” she groaned, twisting, and toes curling.

Jake’s hand came up to aimlessly pet her side, and he took his lips off her long enough to tell her “You’re doing good” with a warm chuckle before immediately returning to kiss her cunt.

“Your mouth is good,” she sighed, filled with the urge to babble endless empty praise at how good he was making her feel at the moment.

Unfortunately, she said it loud enough for him to hear it. He actually started chuckling against her.

Fortunately, the rumbles from his barely suppressed laughter actually felt pretty good vibrating through her.

Jake swirled his tongue around her clit, lightly sucking in, and she went from stroking his hair to gripping at it.

“Yes, Jake, god, just like that,” she whined, her feet planted against the bed for leverage. “Always thought you’d be, god, be good at this. Thought about you too. Having your head between my legs. I know it’d probably work best to make some joke about putting your mouth to good use, or being able to shut you up somehow or something, but that’s not even it. You’re always just, so eager to please, I can’t imagine in bed you’d give anything but amazing oral. And you do. God, you do. I can’t remember the last time I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve cum, Jake. So good last night, so good right now. Please, I wanna come again. I wanna lose track again tonight too. You feel so good, so good at this, babe, please, I want you, I want you.” Amy squirmed as he pleased her, moving so much he had to hold her in place as she writhed against his face.

He knew it just slipped out of her, but hearing Amy call him babe really did something to him. Something good.

Jake redoubled his efforts, letting go of one of her legs to drive three fingers inside her as he flicked her clit with his tongue, alternating between sharp movements with the tip and broad, flat strokes, working her up and down into a panting mess.

With the newfound leverage she had from her free leg she used it to position herself to buck up and start vigorously fucking his face.

Jake titled his head up, wanting to catch just a glimpse of this- this fucking goddess in pure ecstasy trying to grind up against him right now. And he was rewarded with exactly that.

Her eyes were screwed tight in pleasure, head thrown back against the pillow as she writhed, her breasts heaving as she did her best to rut against him. Her fingers were twisted and clenching her own hair as her body contorted to try and get more from him.

And the noises she was making- it was a dream come true.

Jake twisted his thumb around to press tightly onto her clit, rubbing her fast and hard, and it was only a matter of seconds before her breath was stuttering, her legs locking up and shaking as her climax hit her. Her back arched impossibly high, and her whole body seemed extended as she clamped down on him, her lips hanging open and trembling as her muscles quivered around him and shuddered through orgasm.

It must have only been something like ten seconds, when her whole body seemed extended and frozen in time, but it felt like eternity. He’d never seen anything so transfixing.

Finally Amy breathed again, her hips falling back down against the bed, her back making contact with the sheets again.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” were the first words out of his lips, and he’d never take them back.

Amy laughed, a bit breathless. Okay, a lot breathless. And a little boneless too.

Jake came up to kiss her, and she’d greedily accept all the lip action she could get from him. He was a good kisser anyway.

“You doing okay?” He asked with a sweet smile.

Amy nodded into his lips, mumbling some reassurance. Then, kissing along his jaw and up to his ear, whispered, “I want you inside me.”

Those five words sent him scrambling to his bedside drawer to get a condom, tossing it to her to open while he practically tore of his boxers that were somehow still on his body (well, he got distracted).

Amy moved closer to him, giving his cock a few pumps from her nice, warm hand before rolling the condom onto him

Then she pulled him on top of her with the most beckoning smile playing on her lips, guiding him inside her until he was comfortably sheathed in her tight heat.

“God, you feel good,” he groaned, face buried in her neck.

“Hey Jake?”

“What?”

“You can move now,” she reminded him, because he seemed to have forgotten how to or something.

“Oh can I?” He said in a mock, hoity-toity voice, somehow finding it within himself to still joke around when he was literally buried inside her and in absolute bliss.

“Yeah.” Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, honestly giggling. “That sounds like a good idea to me.”

“Well, if you say so,” he started with the fakest reluctance ever, moving his hips back slightly, only to slam back into her.

Amy keened and clenched around him in surprise, gripping onto his shoulders so tight, hard enough to hurt. And fuck did he love it.

He kissed her neck, soft and sweet, and Amy wrapped one of her legs around his hips, tightening it around him.

“C’mon, you can't just stop now,” she whined, using her hold on him to grind her pussy against him while he was nestled inside her.

“Oh, I don't plan on stopping,” he told her as he started pumping into her again.

“Love it when you talk like that.” Amy moaned again, rocking into his movements, tangling her fingers in her hair once again.

Then they were just panting into each other in this hot, languid fuck. And it was so damn good and overwhelming. Holding each other close and tight, nothing but the sound of their labored breaths and their bodies joining filling the air.

Her hands roamed up and down his back, her lips mouthing over his ear, leaving with nothing but warm breaths, and she enveloped him in what might have been the filthiest, most romantic fuck of his life.

He still had his face buried in the crook of her neck, his lips brushing her with every stroke.

“Amy,” he moaned into her skin, thrusting into her again and again.

“Come on, Jake, just like that,” she encouraged, her hand cupping the back of his neck. Her other hand, though, grabs his ass, and Jake bucked into her with a noise that was delightfully close to a squeal. He could feel her smirk pressed against his throat. “Want you to come for me. Say my name. Mmhmm. Fuck me. I know you want to. Good, so good.”

He wasn't really sure what she was saying after that. Truthfully, neither did she.

It was just wordless praises, mumbling into his ear as he started moving faster and faster, filling her up.   

She knew he was close as his thrusts got more and more erratic, so she gave one sharp little tug on his hair and he yelped, biting down on her shoulder as he came and stilled inside her.

They made no effort to move for the longest time after that.

Amy just pet his back as they caught their breaths together, holding each other in this nice embrace.

Eventually they disentangled, and Jake was able to tie off the condom in the wastebin by the foot of his bed (truthfully, he just kinda tossed it, and he wasn't sure how good his aim was and if it really made it in, but he couldn't care less right now) and flopped back into bed beside her.

The first thing she did was sling her arm around his waist and lay her head on his chest, nestle up all close. Jake wrapped his arms around her shoulder, sighing and smiling into her hair.

God, this was so much better than the night before when they were laying next to each other and staring straight up at the ceiling and _not_ cuddling after breaking a rule.

This was so much better.

This was so nice.

“I like this,” Amy murmured, and he didn't need any further explanation for what she was talking about.

“Me too."

* * *

“Think you can keep me from screwing this up again?” Amy asked with a light chuckle, even though she was only half joking.

“Puh-lease. You and I both know that if anyone ends up screwing up this relationship, it's gonna be me,” he countered with a false levity to his voice too.

Amy shook her head mournfully, because she could hear it in his voice, and she couldn't let him go on thinking like that.

“No,” she told him. “You won't.”

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, a peck really, then nuzzled back into his neck and relaxing back in his arms.

“You're the one who takes risks. I'm the one who tries to step back every time I'm scared,” she said quietly, tracing designs into his chest to distract herself.

Amy exhaled, kinda shuddery. She wanted him to know this, and she wanted to tell him. It just wasn't that easy. But more than anything, she wanted him to _know._

“I don't wanna lose you. And I don't wanna lose this either. But the truth is… I'm still kinda scared, Jake,” she admitted. “But- but whatever happens, we’ll get through it together, yeah?” She asked hopefully.

Jake brought her hand up to his lips in a sweet kiss.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cause happy sex makes the world go round. Laughing during sex is always a plus too :)  
> -  
> I had to put that last scene in there knowing what happened during The Funeral. The benefit of foreknowledge (AKA I wrote this two seasons after the episode came out, so yes, I wrote the last bit with the very next episode in mind).  
> -  
> This isn't technically a sequel/is unrelated to my OTHER one shot about what happens following their decision to screw light and breezy, called Halcyon, but it could totally be read as a companion piece to this one  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077319  
> If you want something soft with warm and fuzzy feelings, then Halcyon is for you.  
> -  
> Thank you for reading! Hope everyone has a lovely day!
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Comments make my life. Just thought I should let you know. Especially those ones where people say what they liked/their favorite part was. I'm pretty desperate over here. In case you couldn't smell it over the internet.


End file.
